


I need you

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kabby, Marcus Kane - Freeform, Polis, The 100 - Freeform, abby griffin x marcus kane - Freeform, cute dates at polis, marcus buying abby jewellery, predicted kiss, the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 3x03. Abby and Marcus explore Polis at night as the Grounders celebrate before they march onto war the next day, and Marcus struggles to tell Abby that he has to leave for war. My interpretation/version/prediction of the kiss. Involves Marcus being cute with children and buying Abby jewellery. Essentially Abby and Marcus having a cute date in Polis because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> So 3x03 absolutely killed me. Yes the Kabby scenes were amazing. Yes the fact that marcus couldn't stop touching Abby throughout the entire episode was amazing. yes their 'fuck me eyes' that continued throughout the entire episode was fucking amazing. But what I loved more in this episode was seeing this whole new side to Marcus. The fact that he can speak the language (and Abby clearly looked impress) and just how much he had changed, from this cold, distant man who never really came down to meet the people or listen to them, and is now so much more absorbed in the culture and with the people. Also, the little girl who was pulling Abby along was so cute. 
> 
> I loved Polis, it reminded me so much of the culture i experience whenever I go to Asia. So i kind of really wanted to explore that in this fic, and of course have Kabby kiss. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! Reviews/comments are always loved <3

**I Need You**

**...**

The stars glittered like diamonds scattered across a black canvas, but even their glorious radiance couldn’t outshine the fire and string of lights that lit up the city of Polis.

 

Everywhere Abby Griffin turned, she saw something so breathtaking and _alive_ that made her heart drum with excitement. She wondered if she would ever get used to the Capitol’s beauty. From the circle of dancing men that juggled flaming sticks in the air to an awestruck crowd, to the flickering torchlights and glowing lanterns that hung by the numerous market stores she passed, and to the children that chased each other down the streets, waving colourful flags into the air. From the smell of smoke, wine and freshly cooked produce that attacked her senses, to the laughter and cheers and booming chants that resounded throughout the air. The city breathed with life like a Dragon being awaken from its sleep, and it took Abby’s breath away.

 

Abby glanced at Marcus, who was walking by her side, snacking on a bowl of purple grapes freshly picked in the Polis market. Abby smiled, glad that he persuaded her to leave her tent that night.

 

Since Lexa had announced that they were at war with the Ice Nation, the Arkadians had journeyed back to Polis. The Council had worked hard day and night, planning out their military strategy and organising the troops who would be joining the Grounders to battle. Marcus had spent considerable time training the new cadets to defend the Camp whilst the guards were away at war, and Abby had organised the supplies that the soldiers would need during their journey. Although Abby was still technically Chancellor, since Lexa had branded Marcus with the honor of being their commander, Abby had largely left the duty of discussing their military strategy with Lexa to Kane.

 

Tonight was their last night in Polis before their army would march out into the Ice Nation’s territory, and Abby had planned on spending every minute of it ensuring that the Arkadian soldiers were as well prepared as they could possibly be. That was until Kane had found her in her tent, rummaging through the medical kits and running her eyes over the planning board. After much persistence, he had managed to convince her to join in on the celebrations outside. After all, the Grounders had thrown it to honor them and all of the brave soldiers marching out tomorrow morning.

 

And it was spectacular. The two had spent their night sampling the city’s local food, examining the festival’s entertainment and laughing and chatting and staring in awe at their surroundings. Abby hadn’t enjoyed herself this much in a long time.

 

“You would never have thought that we were about to go to war”. Abby finally said, tearing her attention away from the celebrations and back to her friend.

 

Kane nodded. “The Grounders don’t see bloodshed and loss when war comes, or fear it like we do. They find honor and bravery with their battles. They celebrate war”.

 

“Well, we haven’t had much to celebrate these days. And by the looks of it, I don’t think the Grounders have either,” Abby paused, staring at the festival once more. “It makes you think, doesn’t it? We couldn’t have thrown celebrations like this back on the Arc. But these people, they do it so often, and they look so… _liberated_ and happy. They’re not just surviving, but _living_. I’d almost forgotten what that was like”.

 

Abby suddenly felt a small tug on her hand. She looked down at a beaming girl with braided plaits, who was pulling Abby along. Abby looked around and saw a string of children rush down and circle around her and Marcus. He gave her a questioning look and she shrugged her shoulders back in return, repressing a chuckle as she ran after the girl.

 

The thunder of hands beating against drums and claps resounded throughout the air as Abby and Marcus chased after the children. Soon, the two of them found themselves joining Jackson and Sinclair in the middle of a circle of dancing children, who were twirling around them and waving their flags in the air to the beat of the music, pulling the adults along by the hands and encouraging them to join them. Abby soon found herself spinning around with the children, a chuckle bubbling in her chest.

 

She hadn’t felt this free in a long time.

 

Abby caught her daughter’s eye from afar and saw her laugh at the sight. _Well, that was a first._ Then to Abby’s surprise, she saw Marcus lifting up a child and twirling her in the air. The girl was giggling and pulling curiously at his hair as she spoke to him in her native tongue. The sight touched her heart.

 

Soon, the circle departed, and the children raced off to round up more of the legendary sky people. Abby was still laughing as she tried to catch her breath, stepping back into pace with Marcus.

 

She eyed him curiously, a smile playing on her lips. Marcus lifted his eyebrow in return.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. I just never knew you were so great with kids,” Abby cast a glance at the little girl he had been dancing with earlier. “She seemed to really like you”.

 

Marcus shrugged, tearing his eyes away from her uncomfortable gaze. “She was a sweet girl”.

 

Abby remembered the way the girl had giggled at him, before they exchanged small chatter in the Grounders’ foreign language. “What was she saying to you anyway?”

 

An amused smile touched his lips. “Well I can’t entirely say for sure, I am still learning the language. But I’m certain that it was something along the lines off, ‘you’re fury. Why do you have hair on your chin’?”

 

Abby chuckled. “Well she wasn’t too wrong there,” she hesitated, her pace slowing down. “Marcus, can I ask why you never had children back on the Arc?”

 

After all, growing up in space meant that there were little pleasures in life, so most people dreamt of settling down with a family and children that could bring them that needed joy.

 

Marcus’s eyes widened, a little taken back at the question. He thought through her question, choosing his words carefully. “We were having population issues on the arc, and I didn’t want to contribute to that. I don’t think our ancestors could predict just how rapidly our population would grow, or how long it would take us to return to earth. So instead of a family, I decided to dedicate my life to serving the people on the council”. Kane paused, his eyes briefly flickering towards Abby. “Besides, I guess I never found the right woman to settle down with”.

 

Abby studied him closely. “I find that hard to believe”.

 

Despite Marcus’s flaws and cold exterior, Abby had always perceived him to be a generous man, and even self-less at times in his dedication to put the people and the survival of the human race before his own needs.

 

Marcus have her a nonchalant shrug, a gleam in his eye. “Well, I was an arse back then”.

 

Abby repressed a light chuckle. “I won’t argue with you there”.

 

Abby dragged her attention back to the rows of stalls aligning the streets, spotting a peculiar looking jewelry stall. She approached the tent, admiring the necklaces and bangles laid out across the table. One necklace in particular caught her attention. It was made up of shells, shiny metallic coloured pebbles and red and brown feathers, and held together by red pieces of rope intertwined tightly together. Abby picked up the necklace, twirling the shells between her fingers.

 

Noticing Abby’s interest in the jewels, the old jewelry maker quickly hobbled over. She spoke to Abby in her foreign tongue, casting her a kind smile.

 

Abby frowned, and as always, turned to Marcus for an interpretation. “What is she saying?”

 

Marcus’s lips pulled into a smile, his gaze shifting from the lady and back to Abby’s. “She’s saying a necklace for the beautiful lady”.

 

Abby’s eyes rounded at the woman. “Oh no, I can’t accept this, please-“

 

But Marcus was already talking to the lady in her native tongue. Abby watched Marcus press the rest of his bowl of fruits into her frail hands, nodding with a small smile. The lady touched her heart, smiling as she received the bowl and handed him the necklace in return. She took his hand in hers and said a few words, casting a knowing look at Abby. Abby caught a sparkle dancing in the lady’s eye.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Abby said as Marcus returned to her with the necklace.

 

“It’s fine. I didn’t think she was going to let you leave without them, so I might as well have given her something in return”.

 

The Grounders generosity never ceased to amaze Abby. The grounders-not the warriors or Lexa’s guards-but the _real_ families and children down here were so different from how she had imagined them to be.

 

“Here,” Marcus began, gesturing to the necklace.

 

Abby stopped walking so Marcus could lift up her hair and tie the necklace around her. He stepped back in front of her to take a look.

 

“Well?” Abby asked, a gleam in her eye.

 

Marcus pushed her hair back so he could see them properly. “Perfect”.

 

Abby smiled and they resumed their walking. “What did that lady say to you back there anyway?” She asked, remembering the twinkling look the lady had given her.

 

Marcus hesitated, before he said, “She said that I seemed like a very lucky man”.

 

Abby blinked, a little surprise. Her lips soon melted into a smile.

 

A sudden wave of cheers caught Abby’s attention and she looked up, searching for the source of the cheers. It wasn’t long before the two saw the raging fire fluming up from the Polis building. Lexa stood before the flames, pumping her fist into the air as she yelled out, paying tribute to the warriors who would be marching out tomorrow, and promising the Arkadians that their people would be avenged.

 

Abby couldn’t help but shiver at the girl’s menacing voice. But the fire exploding around her was phenomenal. She vaguely noticed a crowd that had formed around them as the other Grounders cheered for their commander from below the Polis building.

 

Abby felt his hand reach for her lower back and looked up to meet Marcus’s gaze.

 

“Should we turn in soon?” she asked.

 

They’d need to get up early to send their goodbyes to the guards and make their way back to Camp.

 

“Sure. But before we do, I need to let you know…”

 

Abby frowned as his voice trailed off. She noticed his hardened features and the small lines etched into his face. Worry. He wasn’t telling her something.

 

“Marcus, what is it?”

 

Marcus took her by the arm, pulling her away from the thundering crowd and the noise. He repressed a heavy sigh before he finally spoke, “I won’t be coming back with you tomorrow”.

 

Abby’s heart skipped a beat. “What? What do you mean you won’t be returning with us?”

 

Marcus’s eyes softened as he met her gaze. “Abby, I’ll be leading the guards out with Lexa’s people tomorrow morning”.

 

Abby felt her heart catch in her throat. “W-what? No. Absolutely not-“

 

“Abby,” Marcus reached for her shoulder, but she freed herself from his touch.

 

“ _No_ Marcus. We decided that David would lead the expedition and you and I would return home to defend the camp. I don’t understand why you felt the need to change the plan without letting me know-“

 

“Abby, “ Marcus interrupted her ramblings once more, trying to meet her suddenly wild and frantic eyes. His hand reached out to her arm again, trying to reassure her. “David isn’t familiar with the Ice Nation or their territory. I am. Bellamy and I saw them head first when we were searching for Clark. Indra has been training me. She’s been teaching me how they fight and what their weaknesses are. Miller doesn’t have the knowledge I have”.

 

But Abby was shaking her head, the same heated persistence shadowing her eyes. “Marcus, no-“

 

“I spoke to Lexa this afternoon. It’s been done-“

 

“Marcus, I forbid it”.

 

Marcus lifted an eyebrow, almost amused at the fiery look in her eye. “You forbid it?”

 

Abby stood a little taller, straightening her back. “Yes, and last time I recalled, I was still chancellor. And I forbid it”.

 

But Marcus’s stance didn’t change. “Abby, you know I have to go”.

 

Abby’s chest tightened as she shook her head, feeling the tears choke in her throat. The memories of her and Marcus being trapped under the mountain of rocks flashed through her mind. The pure and utter fear that had clutched her heart when she realised that Marcus may never wake up, and contemplated the very real possibility that she may just lose him. Was it selfish of her to want him to stay? To want to risk David’s life instead of his, simply because Abby wanted Marcus by her side?

 

Abby tried to steady her breathing, her mind searching frantically for another option. “Marcus, you don’t have to go, Bellamy can lead the expedition-“

 

“Bellamy’s respected by the kids, but the older soldiers won’t take orders from him. But they’ll follow me. Abby, _they need me-“_

“We need you!” Abby felt the tears prickling behind her eyes as she struggled to remain composed. She tried to hold Marcus’s eyes, her hands clutching onto his shirt. “ _I need you”._ Abby searched his eyes almost desperately, her heart pounding with the same fear she had felt when the two were trapped after the missile attack. “Please Marcus, I need you”.

 

The next thing she knew, she was falling further into him as his lips captured hers. The kiss was passionate, _desperate,_ as if the years of longing and hunger and agony he had harvested for her were spilling from his lips. She felt his hand cup the side of her face, guiding her deeper into his lips as his other hand curled behind her neck. And against her own conscious will, Abby felt herself responding to his kiss, her hands running up his back and entangling into his hair.

 

His kiss lit a fire within her heart, exploding warmth throughout her that ran underneath her skin and to the tips of her fingers. Abby felt a little dizzy with the lack of air, but she couldn’t let him go. It was as if she was to release him, he would slip away. So when his lips parted, she deepened the kiss, her lips drinking into his kiss as if he was her air, _her only source of oxygen_.

 

And when he pulled back, she saw lust darken his eyes, but something else stir within them too.

 

“And I need you,” Marcus whispered almost longingly, his hand still cupping her face. He brushed away a few of her tears that had tracked down her cheeks with the back of his fingers. “But you know I have to go”.

 

Abby closed her eyes. “I know”. She opened her eyes, dragging his hand away from her face and lacing her fingers through his. She squeezed his hand. “But Marcus, I can’t lose you too. Not you…”

 

Marcus searched through the distress and tears in her eyes, the answer finally dawning on him. _Jake. Clark._ She had lost everyone she had ever cared about.

 

“Abby, you won’t lose me. I promise you,” he squeezed her hands back, holding onto her gaze. “You won’t lose me”.

 

But she was still shaking her head, choking back another wave of tears. So Marcus kissed the tear running down her cheek, the top of her brow, her jaw and then her lips, wrapping his arms around her back.

 

“You won’t lose me,” he muttered into her hair, holding onto her tightly, as if this hug was their last. “I promise”.

 

And in that moment, Abby let herself crumble and shatter. She let herself fall into his embrace, her tears drenching his shirt. Finally she pulled back, taking in another trembling breath.

 

“Come back to me Marcus,” Abby clutched onto his shirt, staring at him desperately. “I mean it Marcus. Come back to me”.

 

Marcus enveloped her in his arms once more, as he murmured, “I promise Abby. I promise”.

 

…

 

 

 

 


End file.
